


Pie

by FaustusianSutcliff



Series: Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Play, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, eating pie off of Sam, pie eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Sam know's Dean's always had a sweet tooth and he can definitely support it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request someone asked for on my tumblr 
> 
> Request: I'd love to see someone else talking about Dean's sweet tooth. Maybe Sammy having to own up to losing a bet by letting Dean eat pie off of him.

Sam knows next to everything about his brother. Enough to fill a couple encyclopedias. He is the Dean Winchester expert and he should be. Dean is his brother. His lover. His protector. His pain in the ass. And Sam knows Dean had a major sweet tooth. 

Even when they were kids Dean’s always had a thing for sugar. The day after any major holiday could find them in a grocery store buying discounted candy. 

The seat between them would be littered in little candy wrappers. Twix, Reese's pieces, star bursts, kitkat’s, those little cookie dough bites covered with chocolate, sour patch kids. And Sugar babies and sugar daddies. He’d use the twizzlers for straws to drink his soda. 

Sam will admit that he may use candy to bribe Dean. He can't help it. It works almost as good as the promise of sex. Or pie. 

Pie. Pie is Dean’s dessert weakness. Apple, cherry, blueberry, marionberry. Dean would do just about anything for pie. Course, pie is what got Sam into his current predicament in the first place. 

They had been spending a nice evening in the bunker. They had converted one of the rooms off the side of the kitchen into a sort of den. Large tv against the back wall above the fireplace, two large couches big enough to fit four, or two overgrown adult men who had no sense of personal space anymore. 

“Alright,” Dean turned the TV off and tossed the remote onto the coffee table. 

“Alright what?” Sam asked. He looked up from the encyclopedia he’d been reading with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’re going out,” Dean answered as he stood up. 

“Where are we gonna go?” Sam asked. 

“Just out,” Dean answered. “Come on.” 

Sam set his book down and grabbed his coat as he hurried after Dean. 

* * *

“Strike!, beat that,” Dean grinned, pointing at Sam. 

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thought you said bowling was stupid.” 

“That was before I started kicking your ass,” Dean said. 

“We’re nearly tied Dean. You're not kicking my ass,” Sam reminded him. 

“That's exactly what a loser would say,” Dean replied.

Sam picked up his bowling ball and took a deep breath before sending it down the alleyway. He winced as it rolled right into the gutter and turned to see Dean laughing. 

“Maybe we should get those gutter blockers,” he teased. 

“Oh screw you,” Sam said. He stopped himself from flipping his brother off and walked over to his soda.

“How about we make it interesting,” Dean replied. “If, by some miracle, you actually win, I will let you drive us back to the bunker.” 

“You're kidding,” Sam said. 

“Nope. I’m serious,” Dean replied. 

“And if I lose?” Sam asked. 

Dean thought for a moment. “If you lose, I want to eat pie off you.” 

“You want to eat pie off of me?” Sam asked. 

Dean nodded. “Yes. Cherry pie to be exact, with whip cream.” He licked his lips and smirked. “We got a deal?” 

“What the hell,” Sam shrugged. 

In hindsight. Sam should’ve taken the smirk to mean Dean had something up his sleeve. Dean didn’t make bets unless he was planning to lose on purpose, or he knew he was going to win. Which is exactly what happened and how Sam found himself spread out on one of the long tables in the bunker library. Naked save for his briefs. 

Dean grinned as he walked out of the kitchen holding the cherry pie in hand. Sam could see a little steam rising off the top. 

Sam’s muscles tensed a little. 

“Don’t worry, I just warmed it a little, don’t plan on explaining how you got a pie burn on your stomach to an ER nurse,” Dean chuckled. “Don’t be such a baby.” 

“I’m not being a baby,” Sam said. 

He relaxed a little as Dean carefully took the pie out of the foil tin and set it on his abdomen. It was warm. Felt kinda nice if Sam was being honest. It added to the warmth already pooling in his belly from arousal. 

He glanced up as Dean took off his shirt and jeans and watched him climb onto the table to straddle his thighs.  He held up a bottle of whip cream and shook it a couple times. 

“I still think you cheated,” Sam said. 

“I’m a little insulted you think that Sammy,” Dean replied. He squeezed the white confection onto Sam’s chest in a straight line leading to the pie and over it, right down to the waistband of his briefs. 

“Almost forget the cherries,” Dean mock gasped and got up.

Sam unabashedly watched the way his ass jiggled with each step. Dean returned a couple minutes later with a jar of amaretto cherries.

He added more whipcream to Sam’s chest, covering his nipples. As a final touch, he added two cherries. 

“Damn Sammy, you’re a wendigo wet dream,” Dean winked. 

“Dude, shut up,” Sam laughed a little. 

“Don’t move.” Dean caught the cherries before they rolled off and placed them back where they belonged. 

Sam closed his eyes. The first lick was tentative. The second longer and the third circled his left nipple and sucked. He opened his eyes to in time to see Dean crush the cherry and watch the juice run down his chin. He swallowed thickly. 

“Shit,” Sam swore. 

Dean smirked and added more whip cream. He was carefully not to crush the pie between them as he laved attention on both Sam’s nipples. Sam was flushed and panting. His erection was straining against his briefs and he tried to rub against Dean. 

“Patience Sammy, not even at the good part yet.” Dean ran his finger through some whip cream left and sucked it off with a small moan. 

“Maybe hurry to the good part?” Sam licked his lips. “Don’t wanna attract any ants.” 

Dean licked his lips and shifted a little down Sam’s body. He placed one hand on Sam’s thigh, close to his erection, but not touching. The other was on the table.

Sam had to admit, watching Dean eat was sometimes better than sex. Dean was a foodie. When he got good food, he took his time. He appreciated it. Sam’s gotten hard just from watching Dean eat steak. Watching him eat pie was no different. 

He shivered as Dean’s teeth scraped against his skin lightly. Some filling ran down his hip and Dean quickly sucked it off, leaving a small hickey. 

“Don’t know what tastes better,” Dean said as he sat up. “You or the pie.” 

“Could always find out,” Sam breathed out.

Dean ran his fingers over the waistband of Sam’s briefs and tugged, letting them snap against Sam’s skin. He raised his hips as Dean slid them down and he groaned as his cock sprang up. 

“Damn Sammy,” Dean chuckled. “Love your monster dick you know that?” He picked up the whip cream. 

“You’ve written poetry about my dick, how can I not know that?” Sam asked. 

Dean set the whip cream down when he finished and leaned forward. He licked the head before taking him into his mouth inch by inch. He bobbed his head as he sucked. 

Sam thrust his hips upwards and Dean braced his hands on the table. He groaned when Dean pulled off with a wet pop. 

“Relax,” Dean said. He scooped up a little of the leftover pie filling and wrapped his hands around Sam’s cock, smearing it all over and licked his hand off. He went back to sucking Sam’s cock. 

Sam reached down and fisted some of Dean’s hair. He started thrusting his hips up and Dean let his mouth go a little slack. 

“Shit,” Sam groaned as he came down Dean’s throat.

Dean coughed as he sat up when Sam released him and wiped his mouth. 

“Should let you eat pie off me more often,” Sam panted. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can ask for requests here: captainlilyuniverseworld.tumblr.com


End file.
